Far Away Is Far Too Long
by Heaven's Risen Demon
Summary: The Black Organization was finally caught, there was no cure for the drug and Ai moved to England for further studies of the drug. What is Conan's comment when she's away? Find out. ConanxAi with lots of fluff. A soap opera fest and a dramatic one too.


A/N: I really enjoyed writing my previous FanFic, 'I'd Come for You'. Now, it's time for my third story. It's one of the best I've ever written. Enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Detective Conan/Case Closed. Only Gosho A. does.

**Summary:** The Black Organization was finally caught, there was no cure for the drug and Ai moved to England for further studies of the drug. What is Conan's comment when she's away? Find out. ConanxAi with lots of fluff. A soap opera fest and a dramatic one too. Dedicated to all ConanxAi fans only.

**Note:** It will all be Conan's POV from the beginning till the end.

(Far Away Is Far Too Long)

It has been 14 years since I turned into Conan. The Black Organization has been caught but there was no cure for APTX4869. Haibara said that she has failed and she said that she'll go overseas to England to continue the antidote for a more advance study.

I agreed with it. I couldn't bear staying as Conan forever. Ran has been waiting for me for so long and still, I didn't return. I really wanted to return to her, but I had to face the consequences.

After all this time, I have only talked to her in the phone and I really need to confess face-to-face with her.

I know I still love her and I _will_ tell her soon. But that was when I was wrong. I have feelings for someone else and that person was, Haibara or should I say Ai from now.

I wanted to tell Ran face to face with her that I have already loved somebody else actually. I could still remember the day how I have feelings for Ai, 7 years ago to exact.

The last I saw her was when she had left and got in a taxi to the airport and Hakase's house.

I was going to miss her. I really was. In fact, I'm starting to regret everything for what've said to her ever since we first met. I could see she was hurt when I shouted it out so violently. So, I let her stay in Hakase's house because I was giving her a chance to trust her when she said she had betrayed the organization.

Everyday I sat at the windowsill watching the view outside. But all I saw were couples everywhere in front of the Mouri Detective Agency. It was true that I love Ran, but I have never noticed that I only loved her as a sister.

3 years ago, I had finally called Ran and told her that I have loved someone else and that person is Miyano Shiho, not Haibara Ai. She even told me that she had loved somebody else as well and that person in none other than Tomoaki Araide. I said that it was okay since I have finally let go of her. She has her own happiness now and I have mine. Well, at least not yet.

A year passed after that and I was feeling a little worried. I thought about Ai and also about her safety. Maybe she wasn't safe anymore. What if the Black Organization got their revenge on her?

And then I thought, no. It was impossible because they still haven't recognized Ai's true identity. But what if they finally do?

I tried to stay calm as possible and waited for her a little longer some more.

Another year had and still she hasn't returned. This time, I was too worried. What if she was gone? What if she was captured? What if something bad has happened to her?

A lot of questions were in my head and I couldn't bear thinking about it.

Is this how Ran feels when she thought I was gone? Is this how it feels to lose your love one?

If only I had told her to stop proceeding the studies of the drug and that could have been better. She could've stayed in Hakase's house where I could be near her, where I could see her smile, where I could see her everyday, where I could finally confess my feelings for her.

I wanted to tell her that I wanted to stay as Conan and she could stay as Ai. Now, I was starting to regret everything. If only I had told her about my feelings for me, she could at least understand.

But does she feel the same way for me? I didn't know. In fact, I wasn't sure.

*There was once when Ran got amnesia, she said that she wanted to live with me forever. Then, her face got closer to mine, way too close. I blushed at that and soon realized that her face was about 0.5 inches away from mine. Our nose almost touched and our lips were only centimeters away.

I was put in a trance by this action as my heart beats itself faster against my chest. Not only was I put in a trance, but I was also hypnotized, mesmerized. I didn't know what to do but I just watched as her face came even closer. Yikes!

I was going to close my eyes and kiss her but before I could do that, she said "Just kidding."

Regret. That was what I felt. And to think that I thought she really was about to kiss me. At first, I didn't know why I was disappointed when she said those two last words, but then, I remembered that I was blushing and my heart was beating crazy like a drum.

It wasn't just that that. I remembered something else as well.

**There was a time when an indiscriminate threatening case at the stadium when I started a conversation with her when I asked, "How come are you always so calm? Don't you feel excited or anything?"

"Of course not," she answered. And that was when I saw her smile – her _real_ smile. "Because you're there," she continued. I was shocked to hear that and I looked at her in confuse. "It's because of you," she proceeded. "The one who is in the same situation as me is there. That, I can stay calm."

I did nothing but stare at her. I came closer to her a bit and asked her how old she was. She answered, "84." I backed up so quickly in shock after hearing that but then she said "Just kidding." She was about to say how old she really was when suddenly a strong wind blew her cap, which I gave it to earlier, away.

You know what? Let's just skip to the part where the case was already solved.

When the case was finally solved, she finally told me about her real age. She was 18 and I was relieved with that. But then, she said something that made me looked at her for a long time. "Just perfect for you," she said.

I was dumbfounded. She actually loved me. But I wasn't sure so I asked "What?"

But it was a different answer. This time, she said "Just kidding." Did I hear it wrong or did I hear it right? I didn't know so I decided to ignore it.

***It was not long later when a case at an isolated castle while we were camping. It was the time when I was at the top floor of the castle, figuring about the answer of the chess game of the garden. While I was deep in thoughts, Ai came towards me. "It's a coded message exactly how you like it, right?" she asked. I looked at her for a while and that was when she put her face a little too close to mine. "Right?" she asked again when I didn't answer at first.

When she said that, I looked into her eyes and blushed at this. We even sweat-dropped because were so close and I thought maybe our lips might be close next.

But we were interrupted when Ayumi said, "What are the two of you doing?"

We both turned to her and I thought that she meant Ai and me. Instead, she meant Genta and Mitsuhiko.

****Another time was when we were watching the final screening at the theatre. While we (together along with the Shonen-Tantei) were watching Gomera II, Ayumi suddenly fell asleep and she laid her head on my right shoulder. It was neutral for me since I don't love her at all. I smiled at her, called Ai and told her whether if we could switch seats since I need to go to the bathroom. But then, I felt her laying her head on my other shoulder as she fell asleep. This time, unlike Ayumi, my eyes widened and I blushed. After all, Ai was actually about my age and not a little girl.

Those were the days that I wouldn't forget. Even when the time between us was short, I felt very comfortable while she's around.

I tried to protect her like how I tried to save her from Pisco***** and like how I saved her from the bus explosion and told her not to run away from fate******.

*******There was once where I feel a little jealous when Mitsuhiko said that he liked Ai. So told him that she is just isn't his type. I didn't know what came over me but I just said it. And that wasn't all.

********The other time was when she was so close to Mitsuhiko. She just wanted to hear about the news of the soccer game so she leaned in close to his headphone. I was jealous – _really_ jealous. I could only stare at them. She seems to show more affection to Mitsuhiko than to me. I didn't know what to do. So, I kept quiet.

But what's really important to me is that I just wanted her to be happy and that was all.

I have Ran but I've lost to Dr. Araide. At least she's happy. That was why I decided to love Ai. I got use to her smirking, her sarcastic remarks and other things she did that annoyed me.

I was quite a charm to many girls when I was Kudou Shinichi and Edogawa Conan. But Ai, she was different.

Anyway, let's get back to the present instead of the past.

Like I said earlier, I was sitting by the windowsill. I watched as couples were everywhere and they were all smiling.

So far, I didn't know who Ai loves. Her feelings were never clear to me actually. The other girls were very easy to deduce like reading an opened book, but she was different. She was like a closed book and I couldn't see her feelings or emotions at all. All I could see was her true smile.

While I was daydreaming about her, my cell phone rang. I answered it. "Moshi moshi, Mouri residence," I said.

"Kudo-kun," a familiar voice was heard later. Ai. God knows I missed her, her voice, everything about her.

"Haibara?" I asked trying to avoid from calling by her first name. "Is that you?"

"Yeah," she replied. "I've got the cure."

After all this time, she was safe. I sighed in relief. I was glad to hear her voice. "Where are you?" I asked.

"At Hakase's house," she answered.

"I'll be there. Just wait for me." With that, I went out, took my skateboard and rode to Hakase's house.

(Hakase's house)

I was actually going some other place to buy flowers for Ai before I went to Hakase's house.

Right now, I was in front of the door with my left arm carrying my skateboard and the other on my hand holding a bouquet of roses where I put it behind me trying to surprise her. It was time, the time where I finally tell her.

I knocked the door and breathed out a huge sigh trying to stay calm.

Once the door was opened, I saw Ai in front of me. My heart race really fast and I knew I was blushing and sweating.

"Come in," she said.

I nodded and came in the house. "Where's Hakase?" I asked.

"He's out at another convention," she replied, crossing her arms.

"Oh. Um, that's great," I said looking down on the ground. I was trying to avoid her from seeing me blushed.

She looked at me. "What took you so long to get here?" she asked, her arms still crossed. "What's wrong with you? I've got the antidote. You could finally go back to her."

This time, my flushed cheeks disappeared and I looked up at her because when she said 'her', it sounded a little hurt.

I was right. I could see that she was being tortured by the look on her face.

"No," I said shaking my head. "She has someone else now." I presented her the roses quickly in case if she tries to change her mind. Other than the roses, I flashed a warm smile to her. "Welcome back."

She took it and this time, I saw her blushing. She looked so cute when she blushes. You should have seen her.

Without another thought or word, I hugged her. Her eyes widened when she felt my embrace. "I miss you," I continued. "Far away is far too long."

Then, she did something I've never thought she did. She hugged me back.

But then, she pushed me away gently and showed me the antidote. "Thanks for comforting me anyway," she said. "But I'll be okay being alone."

I looked in her eyes. There was sadness in them. Tears well her eyes up with bitterness.

I took the antidote and looked at it for a while. "Didn't you make one for yourself?" I asked.

She shook her head. "Your happiness is actually my priority," she explained. "Ever since we became friends – real friends – I have this weird feeling for you. And that was why; I tried so hard to make you happy." Her eyes let out tears even more while she faced the ground. "I love you, Shinichi."

I heard her calling by my first name and I wasn't shocked. In fact, I smiled. I put her head up by holding her chin with my left hand while my right was wiping away her tears.

She looked at me in confuse.

"I love you too," I finally admitted. "I love you all along." With that said I threw the antidote on the ground and stepped on it, crushing it under my feet. "I know how hard you worked on it," I said looking back at her. "But I think it is better that I stay as Conan from now on. So please. Don't cry anymore. I gave up everything, even Ran, all for you."

She cried again. But I didn't mind because this time it was tears of joy. She hugged me and buried her head in my chest while I caressed the back of her head.

I took her head up to face me again. "Let me show you how much I love you, Ai," I said and I knew she was shocked to hear me calling by her first name.

Without another word, I pressed my lips against hers. She was surprise at this. Her eyes widened at first but then she relaxed and shut them slowly and let me enjoy myself. My left hand was caressing her face while the other held onto her waist to keep her close to me. Her arms wrapped themselves around my neck and she pulled me closer to deepen the kiss.

A moan was heard from her as she smiled against my lips and I knew she liked, no, loved it, so I smiled against her lips as well. My love for her wasn't enough so I let my tongue went inside her mouth and met with her tongue. It tasted so sweet and she moaned louder.

My right hand dropped from her waist to her thigh and started caressing it. As for my left hand now went to her hair and caressed it as well. I parted away a little and licked her soft, sweet and pink lip and then kissed her fully on the lip again to play with her tongue.

My heart told me that I should kiss her more and I was happier to obey to do so.

I could feel her teeth when my tongue explored inside of her mouth. Other than that, I could taste her saliva as well. Everything inside her mouth was sweet and I couldn't get enough of it.

I pushed her against the wall, reducing the small space we were in and it made our kiss even more passionate and deeper.

Another moan was heard from her and at first I thought she liked it but I knew that she actually desperately needed air. I gotta admit it; I _was_ being kinda brutal to her so, I kissed her lower lip instead to let her breathe.

After getting enough air, she took my head up and kissed me full on the lips. Again, we let our tongue dance around in our mouth. This time, I moaned but maybe it was a little louder than hers.

I didn't mind for air because I knew she had given me air. It was kinda like CPR but it wasn't.

Her hands were now at my shoulders and this made her pulled me closer to her. This time, she kissed me with more passion. I enjoyed it so I let out a moan escape from my mouth to show her.

I pushed her against the wall harder to deepen the kiss some more and this made her moaned countless times. I knew she loved it but I also knew she needed air again. I kissed her bottom lip once more and I could feel her breathing hard as I continued kissing her bottom lip.

Once she was done, I got back up to her lip fully and continued kissing her to let my tongue slither inside her mouth to taste that candy-flavored tongue of hers. I licked her inner cheeks and then let my tongue enjoy itself to play with hers again.

I parted for a while to lick her lips again. But once I parted, even for a while, she grabbed the back of my head and pulled my lips towards hers. She didn't want me to part again so she wrapped her arms around my neck to keep me close.

She parted for a while after that, breathing hard. "Don't leave me yet," she begged whispering still her arms wrapped around my neck. "I'm still not satisfied."

I smiled and caressed her hair as I looked in her eyes. "Sure," I whispered back claiming her lips and kissed her again, nonstop this time as I caressed her face at the same time. She moaned again but only with a giggle together. I smiled against her lips as I have finally made her happy. Never have I heard such cute and beautiful giggle in my life.

My tongue finally licked her lips even when our lips were connected, and she moaned in pleasure and gratefully granted success, opening her lips just wide enough for my tongue to slither into again as I drank her sweet saliva.

She whimpered in reply as she pulled closer some more and this made me moaned again. She wanted more so, I pushed her against the wall even harder than the last time to deepen the kiss. She moaned, groaned and whimpered only louder this time and as I held in her arms, it just filled me with warmth and happiness.

It felt like heaven when we kissed. We didn't stop not even for a while or a second. We just continued for a long time some more. More like, setting the world's longest kiss record. It was uncontrollable but it was worth it, satisfying. This story is soon over as it seals with a kiss.

A/N: Finally done. How was it? Sorry about the long time. I know 14 years is too long but I'm trying to make a little sense here. 'Far Away Is Far Too Long' after all. Haha.

I enjoyed writing this. It's one of the longest I've ever typed. Also, I got the name from Nickelback's 'Far Away'. If you guys would listen to this song at the same time reading it, it'll make it more touching.

Anyway, tell me watcha think. Review please. Thanks.

* Movie 4: Captured In Her Eyes

** Episode 130-131: The Stadium Indiscriminate Threatening Case

*** Episode 136-137: The Old Blue Castle Investigation Case

**** Episode 138-139: The Final Screening Murder Case

***** Episode 176-178: Meeting With the Black Organization Again

****** Episode 230-231: The Mysterious Passenger

******* Episode 212-213: Mushrooms, Bears, and the Detective Boys

******** Episode 279-280: The Hooligan in the Labyrinth

2nd A/N: To AnnieAltman88. If you are reading this, I wanna say thank you. You have been a lot of help to me and been my best friend even if we met for a short time. In fact, you were my first friend in FanFiction. So, thanks for the story, of 'Fairytale Ending'. I got all these ideas from yours.

P.S. Hope you could finished 'Starting Over' as soon as possible.

3rd A/N: To Cardlover95. If you are reading this, I just have to say good luck. I have faith in your future because I believe there are no such things as bad luck or impossible. Good luck to have the girl of your dream, okay?

P.S. Just hope you could do much better than your previous story. And also, I appreciate it when you said I'm a great Holy Warrior.

4th A/N: To all AixConan/ShihoxShinichi fans. Sorry to make the years that long. I just wanted it to be much longer. I tried all my best for this all just for you guys. And this is the longest I've ever typed. I think about, five pages. And the kiss, it's about one page long all just for you guys. Anyway, I just wanna say let's continue our support for ConanxAi/ShinichixShiho. Who knows? Maybe Aoyama Gosho is reading this right now.

~Signed, yours faithfully and painfully~  
Eric Jiun (AKA Holy Warrior/Asian Curse)


End file.
